


Dark Avenger

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new hero takes up the task of protecting Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Avenger

A flutter of dark fabric over a roof top, a glimpse of a shadowy figure standing in an alley. That was the most anyone had seen of the hero who had decided to call Chicago home.

“Who do you think he is?” Pat asked flipping through the latest magazine of blurry photos and vague witness accounts of being saved by the hero they were calling the Dark Avenger.

Jonny snorted and continued folding his laundry at the machine next to Pat. “Who cares?”

“Uh, everybody? Haven’t you ever thought about what it would be like? Being a superhero; saving people’s lives?”

“I’m a cop Pat, that’s kind of what I do.”

“Yeah but if you were a superhero you could wear a cooler costume. Spandex is way better than polyester.”

“You just want to see me in tights.”

Pat grinned. “So if I asked?”

“No.” He stacked the pile of clothes neatly into the laundry basket and walked out of the laundry room.

Pat jumped to his feet and followed him out. “You’re no fun,” he said as they rode the elevator up to their apartment.

 

Later that night, after Pat had fallen asleep, Jonny donned his costume, spandex leggings and all, and slipped out to protect the city.


End file.
